This application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. 2000-59429, filed on Oct. 10, 2000, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device uses the optical anisotropy and polarization properties of liquid crystal molecules to produce an image. Liquid crystal molecules have a definite orientational alignment as a result of their long, thin shapes. That orientational alignment can be controlled by an applied electric field. In other words, as an applied electric field changes, so does the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules. Due to the optical anisotropy, the refraction of incident light depends on the orientational alignment of the liquid crystal molecules. Thus, by properly controlling an applied electric field a desired light image can be produced.
A liquid crystal is classified into a positive liquid crystal and a negative liquid crystal, in view of an electrical property. The positive liquid crystal has a positive dielectric anisotropy such that long axes of liquid crystal molecules are aligned parallel with an electric field. Whereas, the negative liquid crystal has a negative dielectric anisotropy such that long axes of liquid crystal molecules are aligned perpendicular to an electric field.
While various types of liquid crystal display devices are known, active matrix LCDs having thin film transistors and pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix are probably the most common. This is because such active matrix LCDs can produce high quality images at reasonable cost.
FIG. 1 shows the configuration of a typical TFT-LCD device. The TFT-LCD device 11 includes upper and lower substrates 5 and 22 with an interposed liquid crystal 14. The upper and lower substrates 5 and 22 are called a color filter substrate and an array substrate, respectively.
In the upper substrate 5, on a surface opposing the lower substrate 22, black matrix 6 and color filter layer 7 that includes a plurality of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) color filters are formed in shape of an array matrix such that each color filter 7 is surrounded by the black matrix 6. Further on the upper substrate 5, a common electrode 18 is formed and covers the color filter layer 7 and the black matrix 6.
In the lower substrate 22, on a surface opposing the upper substrate 5, thin film transistors (TFTs) xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d, as switching devices, are formed in the shape of an array matrix corresponding to the color filter layer 7, and a plurality of crossing gate and data lines 13 and 15 are positioned such that each TFT xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d is located near each crossover point of the gate and data lines 13 and 15. Further in the lower substrate 22, a plurality of pixel electrodes 17 are formed on an area defined by the gate and data lines 13 and 15. The area there defined is called a pixel region xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d. The pixel electrode 17 is usually formed from a transparent conductive material having good transmissivity, for example, indium-tin-oxide (ITO) or indium-zinc-oxide (IZO).
The pixel and common electrodes 17 and 18 generate electric fields that control the light passing through the liquid crystal cells. By controlling the electric fields desired characters or images are displayed.
To complete the array substrate described above, a depositing technique, a photolithography technique, and an etching technique are repeated several times. Namely, a typical TFT array substrate manufacturing process requires repeated steps of depositing and patterning various layers. The patterning steps involve photolithography masks. Each photolithography step is facilitated using one mask, and the number of masks used in the fabrication process is a critical factor in determining the number of patterning steps. Thus, the production cost depends heavily on the number of masks used in the manufacturing process. Moreover, the margin of error caused by a plurality of manufacturing processes depends heavily on the number of masks, and thus, the ratio of inferior goods is also lowered if the number of the mask is lowered.
Accordingly, the TFT array substrate, nowadays, tends to be fabricated using four mask processes instead of five mask processes. However, when using the four mask processes, a plurality of layers that are stacked upon each other are simultaneously etched. Also, the etching ratios of the different layers should be adjusted during the etching process. As a result, some portions of the lines, such as the gate and data lines, become exposed and some portions of the electrodes, such as the source, drain and gate electrodes, are also exposed. Above all, since the gate line and the gate electrode are usually formed of a low-resistance material when fabricating the TFT array substrate using the four mask processes, the exposed low-resistance material is gradually eroded by the etchant during the manufacturing processes.
Now, referring to the attached drawings, the erosion of the gate line and gate electrode will be explained in detail hereinafter.
FIG. 2 is a schematic partial plan view showing pixels of the TFT array substrate that is fabricated using four mask processes. As shown, the TFT array substrate includes a gate line 13 formed on a transparent substrate, a data line 15 perpendicularly crossing the gate line 13, a TFT xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d formed at regions near the crossover point of the gate and data lines 13 and 15, and a pixel electrode 17 connected to the TFT. A pixel region where the pixel electrode 17 is positioned is defined by the gate and data electrodes 13 and 15.
Still referring to FIG. 2, the TFT xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d is comprised of a gate electrode 31, a source electrode 33 and a drain electrode 35. The gate electrode 31 is extended from the gate line 13 and the source electrode 33 is extended from the data line 13. Further, the drain electrode 35 is spaced apart from the source electrode 33 and a channel region xe2x80x9cCHxe2x80x9d is formed between the source and drain electrodes 33 and 35. The gate electrode 31 and gate line 13 are formed using a first mask. The data line 15 and source and drain electrodes 33 and 35 are formed using a second mask. Also, the pixel electrode 17 is formed using a fourth mask. In the case of forming the TFT array substrate using the four mask processes, an active layer 37 is not formed independently using another patterning process. Namely, the active layer 37 is simultaneously formed when a protection layer 41 is patterned using a third mask, and thus, the active layer are located along and under the data line 15, source electrode 33 and drain electrode 35.
However, during the third mask process that patterns the protection layer 41, portions xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d of the gate electrode 31 are exposed. Thereafter, these exposed portions xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d of the gate electrode 31 are eroded by the stripper that removes the photo resist and by the etchant that removes a metallic layer during the fourth mask process.
For further explanation, a manufacturing process of the TFT array substrate is explained referring to FIGS. 3A to 3D.
FIGS. 3A to 3D are plan views and FIGS. 4-11 are corresponding cross-sectional views that relate to lines IIIxe2x80x94III and IVxe2x80x94IV of related art FIG. 2, and illustrate a process for manufacturing a related art TFT array substrate for use in the liquid crystal display device.
FIGS. 3A, 4 and 5 show a first mask process. As shown, a first metal layer, for example copper (Cu), is deposited on a substrate 22, and then patterned so as to form the gate line 13 and gate electrode 31 using a first mask. After that, a gate insulation layer 32, an amorphous silicon layer 34, an impurity-included amorphous silicon layer 36, and a second metal layer 38 are deposited in series on a surface of the substrate 22 having the gate line 13 and gate electrode 31.
FIGS. 3B, 6 and 7 show a second mask process. As shown, the second metal layer 38 of FIGS. 4 and 5 is patterned so as to form the data line 15, the source electrode 33 and the drain electrode 35. Again, the data line 15 is perpendicular to the gate line 13 and the source electrode 33 is extended from the data line 15 over the pixel region xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d of FIG. 2. Also, the drain electrode 35 formed in the pixel region is spaced apart from the source electrode 33.
Next, the impurity-included amorphous silicon layer 36 of FIGS. 4 and 5 is patterned using the patterned second metal layer as masks. Thus, an ohmic contact layer 39 is formed under the patterned second metal layer such as the data line 15 and the source and drain electrodes 33 and 35. Moreover, a portion of the amorphous silicon layer 34 between the source and drain electrodes 33 and 35 is exposed so as to form the channel region xe2x80x9cCHxe2x80x9d.
FIGS. 3C, 8 and 9 show a third mask process. The protection layer 41 is deposited on the amorphous silicon layer 34 of FIGS. 6 and 7 and on the patterned second metal layer. After that, a drain contact hole 43 is formed by patterning the protection layer 41. At this time, the protection layer 41 is mostly removed except portions that protect the data line 15, channel region xe2x80x9cCHxe2x80x9d and source and drain electrodes 33 and 35. Also, the amorphous silicon layer 34 of FIGS. 6 and 7 and the gate insulation layer 32 are simultaneously removed except the portions under the channel region xe2x80x9cCHxe2x80x9d and under the patterned second metal layer (i.e., the data line 15 and the source and drain electrodes 33 and 35). Thus, under the patterned protection layer 41, the active layer 37 is formed. Further, in this structure of the TFT, since this active layer 37 does not cover the whole gate electrode 31 in order to form the channel region xe2x80x9cCHxe2x80x9d, the protection layer 41 and the active layer 37 exist between the source electrode 33 and the drain electrode 35.
As a result, since the channel region xe2x80x9cCHxe2x80x9d is formed between the source and drain electrodes 33 and 35, the portions xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d of the gate electrode 31 are exposed after performing this third mask process. Moreover, the gate line 13 is also exposed.
FIGS. 3D, 10 and 11 show a fourth mask process. A transparent conductive material, such as indium-tin-oxide (ITO) or indium-zinc-oxide (IZO), is deposited on the surfaces of the above-mentioned intermediates. Thereafter, the transparent conductive material is patterned to form the pixel electrode 17 that is electrically connected with the drain electrode 35 through the drain contact hole 43.
As described above, after performing the third mask process, the exposed gate electrode portions xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d and the gate line 13 are eroded and damaged during the fourth mask process. Namely, when forming the pixel electrode 17, the exposed gate line 13 and gate electrode portions xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d are eroded and damaged by the etchant that etches the transparent conductive material. Subsequently, when removing the photo resist that is formed for the pixel electrode 17, the exposed gate line 13 and gate electrode portions xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d are secondly eroded and damaged by the stripper.
Further, if the gate line and the gate electrode are made of copper (Cu), the copper ions are diffused into the liquid crystal layer after the liquid crystal panel is complete. Thus, the liquid crystal display device malfunctions due to the diffused copper ions.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a TFT array substrate (as well as a TFT array substrate itself, that prevents the erosion and damage of the gate electrode and gate line.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a TFT array substrate (as well as a TFT array substrate itself) that prevents the diffusion of the copper ions from the gate line and gate electrode.
Another object of the present invention is to provide, a method of manufacturing a TFT array substrate (as well as a TFT array substrate itself) that prevents the gate line and gate electrode from diffusion of silicon ions and oxygen ions.
In order to achieve the above object, the preferred embodiment of the present invention provides a TFT array substrate for use in a liquid crystal display device, including: a gate line arranged in a transverse direction over a substrate; a metallic oxide layer surrounding the gate line; a data line arranged in a longitudinal direction perpendicular to the gate line over the substrate; a thin film transistor formed near the crossing of the gate and data lines, the thin film transistor comprising: a gate electrode over the substrate, the gate electrode being extended from the gate line and surrounded by the metallic oxide; a gate insulation layer on the metallic oxide surrounding the gate electrode; an active layer and an ohmic contact layer formed on the gate insulation layer; a source electrode formed on the ohmic contact layer over the gate electrode and extended from the data line; and a drain electrode formed on the ohmic contact layer over the gate electrode and spaced apart from the source electrode; a protection layer formed over the thin film transistor, the protection layer having a drain contact hole that exposes a portion of the drain electrode; and a pixel electrode formed in a pixel region that is defined by the gate and data lines, the pixel electrode contacting the drain electrode through the drain contact hole.
The metallic oxide is one of tantalum oxide (TaOx), chrome oxide (CrOx), titanium oxide (TiOx) and tungsten oxide (WOx).
A TFT array substrate for use in a liquid crystal display device further includes a buffering layer between the substrate and the gate line and gate electrode. The metallic oxide is made of one of tantalum oxide (TaOX) and titanium oxide (TiOX) that are respectively made from tantalum (Ta) and titanium (Ti) preferably using an oxidation reaction at a temperature of greater than 400xc2x0 C. The buffering layer is one of tantalum nitride (TaN) and titanium nitride (TiN). Moreover, the buffering layer alternatively can be one of silicon nitride (SiNx) and silicon oxide (SiO2).
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, a method of manufacturing a TFT arrays substrate for use in a liquid crystal display device, comprising: forming a first metal layer over a substrate; forming a second metal layer on the first metal layer, patterning the first and second metal layers so as to form a gate line and a gate electrode; thermally-treating the substrate having the patterned first and second metal layers so as to diffuse material from the patterned first metal layer over the patterned first metal layer and then to form a metallic oxide layer surrounding the second metal layer by oxidizing the diffused material of the first metal layer; forming a gate insulation layer on the substrate, the gate line and the metallic oxide layer, forming an amorphous silicon layer on the gate insulation layer; forming an impurity-doped amorphous silicon layer on the amorphous silicon layer; forming a third metal layer on the impurity-included amorphous silicon layer; patterning the third metal layer so as to form a data line, a source electrode and a drain electrode; patterning the impurity-doped amorphous silicon layer using the patterned third metal layer as masks so as to form an ohmic contact layer and a channel region in the amorphous silicon layer between the source and drain electrodes; forming a protection layer on the amorphous silicon layer and on the patterned third metal layer; patterning the protection layer, the amorphous silicon layer and the gate insulation layer except portions that correspond to the patterned third metal layer and channel region; depositing a transparent conductive material in a pixel region that is defined by the gate and data lines; and patterning the transparent conductive material so as to form a pixel electrode that contacts the drain electrode.
The first metal layer is one of tantalum (Ta), chrome (Cr), titanium (Ti) and tungsten (W). These materials become the metallic oxide layer, i.e., the metallic oxide is one of tantalum oxide (TaOX), chrome oxide (CrOX), titanium oxide (TiOX) and tungsten oxide (WOX) after finishing the thermal treatment. The second metal layer is copper (Cu). The third metal layer is one of chrome (Cr), tantalum (Ta), titanium (Ti), tungsten (W) and molybdenum (Mo).
A method of manufacturing a TFT arrays substrate for use in a liquid crystal display device further includes forming a buffering layer on the substrate before forming the first metal layer. The thermal treatment is preferably performed at a temperature of greater than 400xc2x0 C. The buffering layer can be one of tantalum nitride (TaN), titanium nitride (TiN) silicon nitride (SiNx) and silicon oxide (SiO2).
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.